


What you want is what I want

by Lilly0



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Ice Play, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Spanking, Tie Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a long time Kame has hidden his wishes and desires, has thought that something is wrong with him, not able to find anyone to share these desires with. Then he gets together with Ryo and Ryo is willing to give him whatever he asks for.</p>
<p>(everything is consensual and pretty much at the beginning, as one character is new to the whole BDSM concept)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you want is what I want

**Author's Note:**

> Written for je-squickfick exchange a while ago. It's all consensual and not as bad as the warnings might imply :-)
> 
> Story is beta-read!

  
  
For a long time Kame has thought that he is different, that something is wrong with him. Because how can he be alright and normal when he is dreaming of _these kinds of things_? When he is not only dreaming of them, but actually wants them? When what he wants is so much different than what all the others want?  
  
Back then he didn’t know that nothing was wrong with him. But through his wariness and his fear of being different, he met the wrong guys. Guys who sensed his uncertainty and made use of it in a way that though it might not have really traumatized him, it still makes him feel afraid and wary of everything concerning his wants and needs.  
  
He has made some wrong decisions concerning who he dated and went out with, and till now he regrets some of these choices. But Kame isn’t a person who dwells in his regrets, he has always approached the future instead of looking back all the time.  
  
Then he meets Jun. Well, maybe _met_ is the wrong word, since he has always known Jun. They have loosely worked together occasionally and known each other since quite some time. But this time it is different. Kame is drunk, telling Jun secrets he never wanted to share. He comes out for real in front of Jun, for the first time ever voicing his wishes and desires.  
  
Jun doesn’t say anything.  
  
But one month later he organizes a party.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
“Ryo has a crush on you.”  
  
Kame blushes like always when he knows that someone likes him, because it’s so weird for him to accept that someone actually finds him attractive and likes him, while he is so plain and boring. Sho laughs when he sees Kame’s flushed cheeks. “Not funny, Sho-kun!”  
  
Sho grins and Kame swears he will kick him if he doesn’t stop smirking and giggling in such a stupid way. It makes him feel like being in eighth grade again and hearing all the whispers and giggling from his female classmates. Reliving the moment when his buddy approached him and told him that Rina-chan likes him and that he should go for her. His buddy had made a very suggestive move with his hands when he said ‘go for her’ and Kame knew immediately what he meant.  
  
Sho’s grin is similar to that, but there is something else bothering Kame. “How do you know that he has a crush on me?” Kame can’t believe that out of everyone it’s Ryo who likes him. A hot guy, who can have everyone in this room won’t choose Kame.  
  
“Jun told me.”  
  
This on the other hand makes Kame blush and grow pale at the same time. Jun? Jun’s not the type of guy who plays around with others’ insecurities and feelings. Besides, that Jun KNOWS.  
  
“Kame-kun,” Ohno rolls his eyes and it’s only then that Kame realizes that he has been sitting next to them the whole time. “Don’t act like a fourteen year-old. Just go and talk to him!”  
  
Ohno has always been surprisingly good with this kind of things, unlike Kame. It’s embarrassing to walk up to Ryo with everything watching him, but Kame thinks that it’s better to talk to Ryo than endure his friends’ bickering. And there is also this spark of hope in Kame because Jun is the one who is setting them up here. Jun knows what he wants, so maybe he has chosen Ryo because he is what Kame needs. Though Kame has no idea how Jun could possibly know what Ryo wants and needs.  
  
  
******  
  
“Do you think it’s weird to want this kind of things?”  
  
Kame doesn’t even know how he gathered the courage to actually ask Ryo. Maybe it’s because of Jun and the way he has been nodding towards him with this earnest and encouraging glance in his eyes the moment Kame started to talk to Ryo at this party. Kame is not dumb, he is only daydreaming and absent-minded sometimes, but he knows quite well how to read his friends and how to grasp a chance.  
  
Jun has always been supportive towards him. He knows that Kame is not stupid when he asks things like _How can it be that Jesus from Nazareth has a Spanish name – Jesús?_ It’s just that Kame thinks differently than others, his thoughts often carrying him away. He thinks more than others, worries more than others – and he is right, Jesus is also a Spanish name, just that it’s totally out of context. Others laugh about him then, but Jun understands him. There have been times when Kame was sad that he wasn’t in love with Jun. Because he is pretty sure that Jun can give him what he wants. But unfortunately he doesn’t love him.  
  
With Ryo it’s different. He puts this fuzzy, nerve-wracking feeling into Kame’s stomach, just like when he is riding a roller-coaster. It’s this feeling he hates and loves the most. There is nothing better and worse than falling for someone.  
  
Ryo’s glances and his dark eyes have always done strange things to Kame. Wether they met during talk-shows, during the Countdown or other promotional events. Ryo was often around them. Mostly talking to Jun, Pi or, Jin though, but occasionally he would throw a glance, or two, towards Kame, a wary, almost shy smile on his lips, like he was checking on Kame’s reaction. Kame always smiled back as brightly as he could, while his stomach was jumping like crazy.  
  
He wonders how it will feel to have Ryo watching him with these dark eyes, while he is pleasuring himself. How it will be if Ryo’s beautiful strong hands spank him. How these hands will turn his sensitive skin into different shades of red.  
  
Ryo has interesting hands, because they are not small and feminine at all, though Ryo is so thin and almost fragile. His hands are manly and strong and Kame has already been daydreaming about them for a year.  
  
These are the things Kame is thinking about when he is talking to Ryo and when he is meeting him the next couple of weeks. The others call it ‘dates’ and Kame feels happy whenever they do that.  
  
He is _dating_ Ryo.  
  
When his thoughts reach a dead end he just has to ask. It’s not only because he is suddenly finding his courage, but also because of what Jun told him some weeks ago: _Trust me. You are my friend and I want you to be happy. Don’t let this chance slip. And since we are already on it - yes, Jesús is a Spanish name, but the name from the Jesus you mean, comes from Hebrew Jehoschua._  
  
So he repeats it again: “Do you think it’s weird to want this kind of things?”  
  
“What do you mean with weird?” Ryo is surprised. “What’s weird?”  
  
So, Kame explains. His feelings, his wants, his previous experience, how guys have used him, his talks with Jun, the only one who knows what he likes, the only one he has trust enough to talk to (even though it was accidentally first). He also mentions some of his fantasies here and there, blushing while he does so.  
  
Ryo stays silent for a while and Kame starts thinking that he has misinterpreted the signs, that maybe also Jun has misinterpreted them. And that now he has to leave the country and hide somewhere, far away from Ryo and the others, because this here is just too embarrassing.  
  
Then suddenly Ryo smiles. It’s a beaming smile, one of those that make Kame so happy and treasured to be around him. “It’s not weird.”  
  
“How do you know that?” Kame asks, still feeling unsure about all these things.  
  
“It’s just a different kind of want. By the way, I was at the receiving end several times,” Ryo explains. “It was never my cup of tea though.”  
  
“Are you for real!?” Kame breathes out, wondering why Ryo doesn’t feel this wariness, this fear. “You mean, receiving end as in…”  
  
Ryo chuckles. “Let’s say I was in your place and someone else tied me to the bed, took the lead, spanked me… and so on. As I said, I liked it, but it was not my cup of tea… to be at the receiving end.”  
  
Kame gets the hint immediately. “But you like to be the one giving?”  
  
Ryo reaches out his hand, touching Kame’s softly, his thumb brushing over his palm. “Nothing is wrong with you,” Ryo explains firmly. “Different people like different kinds of sex. There are lots of people who love rough sex. Some enjoy cross-dressing, some love role plays. As long as it’s consensual, you can enjoy your dreams and wishes. Sex is also about experimenting, trying new things. Also couples who are ‘normal’, as you said it, try out new things. I know that Yamapi does though he is neither M nor S. There is nothing wrong in liking it rough. Or would you say that couples who try BDSM here and there are wrong?”  
  
“No,” Kame admits.  
  
“Aiba and Jun did it,” Ryo grins a bit.  
  
“WAIT!?” Kame’s eyes widened. “Aiba and Jun?” He knows that they have been together for a while now, but he never knew that they are into this kind of thing as well. Now it makes more sense though, Jun’s understanding and the way he has encouraged and helped Kame.  
  
“Yes,” Ryo giggles. “But don’t tell Jun I told you.”  
  
“Duh. Afraid of Jun?” Kame grins. “Whom are you kidding?”  
  
The smirk on Ryo’s lips sends shivers over Kame’s spine, his eyes sparkling. “He was the one I learned from,” he explains. “The one who showed me how it works. Back then we were only experimenting, because we both wanted something no one else shared with us. But since he was the one who was giving and I the one who was receiving, I guess I still feel his slightly intimidating aura when he is around me.”  
  
“But aren’t you friends?” Kame asks in surprise. “I didn’t know you were in a relationship.”  
  
“I think we became friends through this. We weren’t in love, but we understood each other.” Ryo blushes a bit. “Just, at one point, experimenting with a friend isn’t enough. You want to do it with someone you love.”  
  
Kame feels warm out of a sudden. _With someone you love._ He thinks of his previous relationships and how he got hurt back then. “Yes, I know what you mean. It’s different trying something like that when you love someone instead of just doing it for the sake of trying and experimenting.” He looks at Ryo curiously, glad that he is talking to him so openly and sharing his private experiences. “So with Jun you learned a lot?”  
  
Ryo smiles warmly. “He was a good top, but I already told you that I realized that I want something else…”  
  
Kame smiles warmly. He wraps his arms around Ryo’s neck when the latter is bending forward. Warm lips suddenly kissing him, tenderly. Ryo’s lips feel soft and taste sweet and Kame wants to taste it all. He opens his lips, a little invitation for Ryo and gladly Ryo follows, pushing his tongue inside and kissing Kame heatedly.  
  
Kame’s cheeks are flushed when they pull apart. “Now that we talked about Jun…What kind of top are _you_?” he asks nervously.  
  
The smile on Ryo’s face is so genuine that Kame feels warm immediately, his nervousness gone. “Wanna try it out?”  
  
Kame laughs out of a sudden. It feels so warm and fuzzy inside him, because it’s just so natural with Ryo. Everything with him is like that. It’s going to be okay. “Fuck, yes!”  
  
***  
  
“You could have told me,” Kame glares at Jun angrily. “That you and Aiba-kun are having this kind of relationship.”  
  
Jun only laughs, before he pats Kame’s shoulder. “Don’t be too cheeky or I’ll tell Ryo.”  
  
“He won’t punish me for being mad at my friend and telling him that he is a jerk.”  
  
“True,” Jun smiles. “He won’t punish you for being mad at me. But he might punish you for cursing and calling your friend, who is also HIS friend, a jerk.”  
  
Kame blinks at that, before he blushes. “Yeah,” he mumbles. “Maybe.”  
  
Jun chuckles. “Don’t worry, you are both my friends, I won’t spill anything you do.”  
  
Kame nods his head, deciding that after all he can forgive Jun easily. Besides there is something he really wants to know. “So, you and Aiba-kun, what exactly are you doing?”  
  
Jun laughs. “I knew you would ask that.” Normally Kame will be annoyed when someone laughs at him, but with Jun it’s different, because he is genuinely nice and helpful, despite being a tease. “Do you want to talk to Masaki?”  
  
“Eh!?” Kame blinks. “Can I?”  
  
“Of course, Masaki is a free person. If he wants to tell you about his sexual wishes and preferences and if you need someone to talk to, it will be his and your decision. You know, Kame-kun, even though you chose such a relationship, where someone is watching out for you, you are still responsible for your own actions.”  
  
Kame nods his head. “I know, it’s just so new. And so thrilling.”  
  
“Yeah, it can be something wonderful.”  
  
Kame looks at Jun thoughtfully, wondering if he should ask. It’s still embarrassing, but then his curiosity wins over. “What do you like about being a top?”  
  
Jun smiles. “It’s not only about being S and enjoying it to dominate, it’s also… I like being in charge. I like looking after someone, I like caring for someone, I like being the one someone leans on to, I like making someone feel safe. I also like the excitement and the thrill of course, just that my excitement comes from the other side than yours or Masaki’s. Also, for me and Ryo it means to never take a step too fast or too far, we have to be very aware of what you like. That’s why there is a safety word during sex.”  
  
“What about when it’s punishment?”  
  
“Then it’s about trust. There is no safety word when you get spanked for punishment, but you trust the other person to only take you as far as you can go.”  
  
“Ryo says the same,” Kame’s smile is bright and happy, Jun hasn’t seen him like that for a long time. “He makes me feel safe and loved.”  
  
“You are happy, aren’t you?” Jun wants to know, just to make sure.  
  
“Of course,” Kame’s eyes gleam. “I’ve never felt that good in my life before.”  
  
***  
  
Kame meets with Aiba, though it is still a bit embarrassing to talk about sex, but he figured that Jun and Ryo are right. Talking with someone openly feels good. And Aiba is way more casual and laidback than he has thought he will be.  
  
And to Kame’s surprise Aiba is also genuinely nice and helpful. “It’s good to talk to someone,” he explains, beaming. “For me it’s the same, Kame-kun. I don’t have anyone to talk to. I tried to talk to Sho once, but dude, this guy has a stick up his ass. He turned red and stuttered something about how he has to leave for a recording. Really,” Aiba chuckles. “I’m glad that I have you around now.”  
  
Kame smiles in relief, glad that he can talk to Aiba openly. “Me too, but it feels strange.”  
  
“Not really,” Aiba ensures him. “It’s important to talk about the things that bother you. And not always you’ll be able to talk to Ryo, sometimes it’s good to have a friend.”  
  
“True,” Kame agrees. “So, let’s be friends, okay?”  
  
“Yes, I’d be happy to be your friend.”  
  
Kame chuckles slightly. This Aiba is so different to the one he knows on TV. He is more innocent, sweeter and less perfect. He can totally see why Jun finds appeal in him. “Jun is a good guy, right? I bet you are happy.”  
  
Aiba blushes a bit, much to Kame’s delight. He is happy that obviously Jun has met someone who loves him and makes him feel loved and cherished. “Yes, I love Jun, more than I ever loved anyone else.”  
  
Kame nods his head, leaning back a bit to check Aiba insistently. “How does it feel to, you know… to…”  
  
“To what?” Aiba asks curiously. “You can ask me whatever you want, Kame-kun.”  
  
“How does it feel to get spanked?” Kame wants to know. “I’ve tried a few things with ties and toys and it feels all so good. But about… that… I’ve no idea at all.”  
  
To his relief Aiba doesn’t feel offended or annoyed by this question. He immediately starts telling Kame about his experiences and about what he and Jun have done already. A whole list of things Kame has never heard of and is not sure if he wants to hear about. Kame’s head starts spinning while he listens.  
  
It’s still spinning when he comes home. Ryo catches his wary expression immediately. He wraps his warm arms around Kame, kissing him softly. “You look like you just met a pink elephant. Or Ohno-kun trying to catch a fish out of a gully.”  
  
Kame chuckles, feeling warm and calm immediately. He looks up at Ryo carefully. “You won’t cane me, will you? Not immediately.”  
  
Ryo is genuinely surprised. “Why should I?” He leans his forehead against Kame’s. “I think, before we walk up the Mount Everest, we should start with a smaller mountain.”  
  
“Right,” Kame feels stupid all of a sudden for even asking. “We already talked about that. Sorry.”  
  
“Why are you apologizing? It’s okay to have questions. It’s always good to be prepared when it’s about such things. I need to know what you are afraid of and what you like and enjoy, so that we can approach everything in the right order. The more you tell me the better – for me it’s easier if you talk openly to me than to let me find everything out by trial and error.”  
  
Kame’s lips turn up into a beautiful smile. “I would actually like it to be spanked by you. To try it. Just… not with a cane first.”  
  
“A cane is a bitch,” Ryo chuckles. “The chance that I’ll ever use a cane regularly and for fun is very small.”  
  
“So, you won’t spank me only for punishment?” Kame wants to know curiously. “You can also do it for pleasure?”  
  
“At one point also punishment is fun,” Ryo explains. “It’s all about how much you trust me and how much you trust yourself. You need to let yourself fall into this.”  
  
“I see,” Kame nods his head, slowly understanding Aiba’s points here. “So,” he leans against Ryo, his hand moving over his chest teasingly. “Show me a bit of it.”  
  
“Eh, now?” Ryo blinks. He is wearing an apron because he has just been cooking something for their dinner. There are yellow hearts on it, it’s almost ridiculous, but in Kame’s eyes he even looks good in such a silly apron. Now Ryo tugs at his apron to take it off, then he looks at Kame insistently. “Are you sure?”  
  
Kame nods his head energetically. He knows he gets what he wants. Ryo is very willing to give him everything, no matter what he asks for. “Yes.”  
  
Ryo grins, switching into character immediately. He puts his hands on Kame’s hips and pushes him against the table so that he sits down there. “Yes, what?” he wants to know.  
  
Kame smiles, his stomach tugging in anxiousness and expectation. “Yes, please.”  
  
Ryo kisses him, soft and long to make him loosen up, then he makes him turn around and lie over the table. His hands rub over his sides sweetly before he pulls his trousers and pants down and pushes his shirt up. His lips and fingers are roaming over his body until Kame starts squirming and moaning. Then Ryo’s hand suddenly comes down on his butt, the sound echoing through the room. Kame gasps at the feeling, it stings a little, but other than that it feels okay… and warm. Then Ryo spanks him again, and again, stopping the spanking here and there to rub and kiss his skin, making it even more sensitive. First it feels only warm, his skin heating up slowly. He can tell that Ryo is going slow on him. Then, slowly, it settles in, a slight soreness, Ryo’s hand stings more than before. Kame shifts around, trying to move away a bit. Ryo stops when he does so and to Kame’s surprise he feels disappointed when he can’t feel Ryo’s hand anymore.  
  
“Don’t move,” Ryo tells him calmly, his hand rubbing Kame’s red butt teasingly. His words, his voice and his touch sending shivers down Kame’s body and increasing his erection. Only then Kame realizes that he is feeling aroused. He is sincerely surprised that he is actually hard.  
  
“Sorry,” Kame answers, a shy smile on his lips, before he goes back into position. This time he doesn’t move away, even though it starts to sting again. He whines slightly, wondering how hot his skin has to feel. Then Ryo stops again. Kame first thinks he has done something wrong, but apparently he hasn’t, because Ryo’s fingers start to knead his butt, touch and tease it until Kame is moaning and sighing in pleasure.  
  
“Your butt is wonderful,” Ryo mumbles when he bends down to kiss Kame’s warm and heated skin. “And it has such a nice color now. Peach-like.”  
  
“Like a peach?” Kame wants to know, pulling an eyebrow up. “I don’t believe you.”  
  
Ryo chuckles, before he leaves to get a mirror to show it Kame. Kame is mesmerized by the sight. “Looks good.”  
  
“Told you,” Ryo’s voice sounds contented and a bit relieved that Kame liked it.  
  
“Won’t you continue?” Kame wants to know.  
  
For a moment Ryo tilts his head, checking Kame’s backside, before shifting his gaze up to his face. “I think it’s enough for today.”  
  
Kame nods his head, he thinks he can definitely handle more, but as Jun told him before, it’s about Ryo making him feel safe. And he does feel safe.  
  
He doesn’t know when Ryo got the lube – maybe when he brought the mirror – but Kame is pleasantly surprised when he feels Ryo’s slick fingers inside him, stretching his hole carefully and thoroughly. Kame spreads his legs further, wanting more of this and to his relief Ryo is happily giving him what he wants, fingering him thoroughly. His fingers are moving swiftly, pushing against his spot over and over again, until Kame moans almost desperately.  
  
“I want you to tell me when it feels good,” Ryo stills his fingers for a moment, ignoring Kame’s whine.  
  
“It feels good,” Kame breaths out. “Give me more, please.”  
  
“You really want it?” Ryo teases.  
  
Kame spreads his legs open a bit further. “Yes. Please.”  
  
Only then Ryo turns him over, so that he is lying on his back. He starts moving his fingers again, but this time also stroking his cock.  
  
“More,” Kame begs. “Fuck me!” He pauses, remembering that Ryo wants him to ask for it. “Please,” he adds.  
  
“Well, if you ask so nicely,” Ryo chuckles. “Who can say no then?” He rests his chin on Kame’s stomach for a moment, kissing his belly button affectionately. He traces Kame’s muscles on his chest with his lips. “I love you, Kazuya.”  
  
Kame almost feels like his heart is bursting in happiness. “I love you too.”  
  
“You want me to fuck you?”  
  
Kame blushes, nodding his head. He is relieved that Ryo doesn’t ask any more from him today, but only gives him what he wants and needs. There will be days when Ryo will tease him more, when he will use toys or other implements, but today Kame only wants to feel Ryo inside him.  
  
He clings to Ryo’s back almost desperately, feeling Ryo’s cock inside him. His movements are fast and rough and Kame finds himself moaning and whining in pleasure. “More,” he breaths out.  
  
Ryo’s lips are sucking at one of his nipples, his fingers teasing the other. “You won’t be able to walk tomorrow,” he mumbles.  
  
“That’s okay,” Kame breathes out. “We are free anyways.” He drops back when he feels Ryo’s hands around his cock, stroking it with fast and fierce movements. He feels how he is approaching his orgasm, his body shaking when he finally comes. He is pretty sure that he has never come like that before, all over Ryo’s hand. It just feels so good.  
  
***  
  
“Why is water transparent in a cup, while it’s actually blue in the ocean?” Kame asks while he looks at his glass of water in awe.  
  
Pi sighs slightly when he hears that, wondering how such a cool and fun and smart guy like Kame can ask things like that occasionally. “I’m getting us some coffee. I'll be back in 10 minutes.”  
  
Kame blushes a bit. He and Ryo have met Pi for some private coffee in Pi’s rehearsal room, mainly because Pi is so busy right now that he has not had any time to meet his friends at all. So they have decided to go for a simple meeting in his rehearsal room. Kame hasn’t wanted to doze off, but while watching the water, he has wondered. “Sorry,” he mumbles.  
  
“The water of a sea and ocean is blue because the light gets reflected in it,” Ryo explains patiently. Water molecules and light are only reacting weakly together, so it needs a lot of water that it gives the impression that it’s blue. That’s why a small glass of water like yours is transparent, while the ocean is blue. Red and green light gets absorbed, while the blue color gets reflected. That’s why it’s blue and not another color.”  
  
“But some seas are white,” Kame argues. “And some green.”  
  
“Yes, because there is life in the water. If there are algae or if the water is dirty, it will have a different color. Glacial lakes are white, because a lot of pulverized rocks are in it.”  
  
Kame nods his head, smiling warmly. He loves Ryo and how he knows so many things though he never shows off with his knowledge or makes him feel low and stupid. “I see. Thanks.”  
  
Ryo chuckles. “It’s my pleasure. Besides…” He looks at Kame insistently. “Only smart and interested people ask questions like you do. There is no reason to feel embarrassed.”  
  
Kame smiles warmly, before his eyes light up. “Talking about pleasure,” he stands up and walks towards Ryo, settling down on his lap. He kisses him deeply, full of want, while he grinds his hips against his.  
  
Ryo grabs his hips, stilling their movement. “Kazu, not here.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“No, Kazuya,” Ryo shakes his head, looking at Kame firmly. “I said: not here.”  
  
There is a warning tune in his voice, the kind of tune that sends shivers through Kame’s spine. The way he says ‘Kazuya’ makes Kame almost go insane. Kame actually knows better than to push it any further. One part of him really doesn’t want Ryo to punish him here and there, while Pi is going to return in ten minutes and the agency is full of people. The other part just WANTS IT.  
  
Ryo’s glance is something between amused and teasing, when Kame doesn’t leave his lap and instead moves his hand down his crotch to rub it.  
  
“You just want it, don’t you?”  
  
“Yes.” Kame is beyond pretending. He has never been good at lying anyway, same as Ryo. His stomach tugs in excitement when Ryo forces him to stand up. He wonders what he is going to do with him, now that they only have a few minutes.  
  
Ryo makes him lie down over a chair. A pillow is lying there, it looks a bit like Sho’s and Kame only smiles grimly, resting his upper body there instead of putting Sho’s pillow aside. He hasn’t forgiven Sho yet for making fun of him during the party.  
  
Ryo kisses his neck, his lips feeling warm. He doesn’t undress him though, most likely because they have hardly any time. Instead he only pulls Kame’s pants down. Kame is already expecting to get spanked, bracing himself to stay silent because it’s impossible to cry or whine here.  
  
But Ryo doesn’t spank him. He just touches and kisses his butt, before he moves away. “Open up for me, will you?”  
  
Ryo always puts his orders into a question, though it still _is_ an order. But it gives Kame the chance to get into it and dwell in it. Angry voices make Kame feel anxious and nervous, but Ryo never yells at him. His voice is firm, but always low and warm.  
  
He reaches back, grabbing his butt cheeks and pulling them apart, exposing his opening. The next moment his breath hitches, when he feels Ryo’s wet fingers slicking up his hole. He doesn’t really stretch him, not much. Still, the light touches and teasing make Kame almost go insane.  
  
Kame breathes in sharply when he feels something cold and wet being pressed into his hole. It stretches him, but not too much. It’s just the perfect amount of pain and pleasure.  
  
Ryo pushes the butt plug all the way in, before he bites into Kame’s butt teasingly. Then he lets go, pulling Kame’s pants and trousers up again and tells him to stand up. Kame’s surprised, he has thought Ryo will punish him. But this here seems almost too light.  
  
It’s just when he sits down that he realizes that it _is_ punishment, because the plug inside him makes him wince. It feels uncomfortable and hurts a bit whenever he sits down or moves too fast, but at the same time it’s strangely exciting. It makes him feel hot, but there is no way he can have sex here and now. “You are mean,” he complains when he realizes that this was exactly Ryo’s intention. To make him feel hot and want Ryo even more now.  
  
Ryo chuckles, bending forward to kiss Kame’s lips sweetly. “Didn’t I already tell you several times not to be too impatient?” His breath tingles on Kame’s skin and Kame curses inwardly that he can’t sleep with Ryo now. They should have stayed at home, really.  
  
He pouts a bit when Ryo’s lips move way, though he secretly (or not so secretly) loves these little moments. Had they been at home, he would have pushed it further. But not here.  
  
The door flies open just a moment later. “Here, brought you some coffee,” Pi calls into the room happily. He sits down next to his friends and the next hour they spend chatting and laughing with each other.  
  
Secretly Ryo reaches out for Kame’s hand under the table, holding it throughout the whole conversation. And Kame feels all warm and fuzzy again.  
  
Ryo is a great top, he thinks, while smiles happily. Just like he has imagined it.  
  
***  
  
“Kazu?”  
  
Kame blinks in surprise when he hears Ryo’s voice right behind him. He has been in the rehearsing room, rehearsing his new solo song and some parts of the choreography for Kat-tun’s new single. He has difficulties with the steps this time, because it’s not exactly what they normally do. And as the perfectionist he is, he wants to learn them properly and do them correctly.  
  
A glance at the clock tells him that it’s late, very late. Probably everyone else has already left. “Sorry, Ryo, I totally forgot the time.” He sighs, smiling warily. “I know we had a date…”  
  
“Kazu,” Ryo’s voice sounds worried. “You are working too much.”  
  
“You are working a lot too,” Kame argues.  
  
“Yes, but not as much as you. Believe me, if anyone understands your workaholic tendencies, it’s me.”  
  
“So you want me not to work hard and fail,” Kame bites out.  
  
Ryo sighs tiredly and Kame feels bad immediately. “Sorry,” he mumbles. “I didn’t mean it like that.”  
  
“You know,” Ryo says. “I don’t want you to learn it the hard way like me. Working yourself to a point where you faint or be at the edge of having an eating disorder. I want you to know when to stop and take a break.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Kame repeats. “For what I said earlier. I know you would never want me to fail or feel bad. I didn’t mean it.”  
  
“I know,” Ryo smiles. “It’s okay.”  
  
The apartment feels comfortably warm, though Kame is still feeling nervous and awkward, not because of Ryo, but because of all these worries and thoughts hunting him. He knows he shouldn’t take them too seriously, just brush them off and try to take one step after another, instead of stressing himself over every tiny little thing that happens at work.  
  
Ryo obviously senses his feelings, because now he hands him a cup with hot chocolate. “Chocolate?” Kame smiles. “Seriously?”  
  
“It will make you feel warm,” Ryo promises.  
  
When Kame takes a sip he has to grin. “You mean the rum in it will make me feel warm?”  
  
Ryo chuckles. “Maybe I should make you feel warm instead?”  
  
A slight blush crawls over Kame’s cheeks. He is happy when Ryo reaches out and pulls him into a tight hug. “You know,” Ryo mumbles, the light tune before is away from his voice. “We should really work on this. This is not healthy and it might rip you apart at one point” When Kame wants to pull back, he holds him tighter instead. “Why are you so afraid of letting go for a moment? So afraid of being not perfect twenty-four hours a day.”  
  
“If I’m not perfect, people will hate me,” Kame mumbles sadly.  
  
“Silly,” Ryo shakes his head. “People like things that are imperfect. Perfection scares them away sometimes, while imperfection makes them connect to a person. Or am I perfect in your eyes?”  
  
“I think you are perfect,” Kame admits.  
  
Ryo rolls his eyes. “You are obviously blinded by love,” he teases.  
  
“Why can you do that?” Kame wants to know. “Laugh about yourself. I can’t. I feel like a failure then when someone points out my mistakes.”  
  
Ryo shrugs. “Flaws are what makes you loveable and attractive. You just need to embrace them and accept them. There will always be some people, not only fans, but also people who you work with, who will hurt you with what they say. And you will feel sad then, as if you failed. But that’s not true. Accepting your flaws will make you grow and you’ll become stronger and better. I’m not saying that you shouldn’t work on these flaws and that you shouldn’t try your best, but it’s important to simply accept that you can’t do everything perfectly.”  
  
“I’m perfect enough for you?” Kame asks carefully.  
  
Ryo grins. “Depends on how this evening continues,” he teases, laughing when Kame blushes slightly. He bites Kame’s ear playfully. “For me, you are the best. You are wonderful, warming my heart and make me feel loved and needed and cherished.”  
  
Kame’s eyes go wide. Ryo is not exactly the best with compliments, but what he says, he means. “You are the same for me.” Kame nods his head. “I’ll work on this problem, I promise.”  
  
“You are not alone,” Ryo tells him. “You don’t need to be afraid.”  
  
“I know,” Kame admits. “I’m sorry for not telling you earlier. I should have had more faith in you.”  
  
“Yes,” Ryo nods his head. “You should have told me. But it’s alright. I found out anyways – because I’m such a genius.”  
  
Kame laughs before he realizes the slight critical and hurt tune in Ryo’s voice. He kisses his jaw carefully. “I was too lost in my own world. I trust you, you know that, right?”  
  
“Yes, don’t worry too much,” Ryo tells him. “It’s not like I’m overall happy that you didn’t tell me, but I understand. I’m not that much different. The problems you are facing are quite similar to the ones I had, and still have sometimes.”  
  
“I’ll ask you for help next time,” Kame promises. “For now, I’ll attend baseball classes again – it makes me feel exhausted in a good way. And I’ll give Ohno-kun a call so that he can teach me how to do watercolor.”  
  
“Ugh, painting.”  
  
Kame blinks. “I thought you like painting. You always encouraged me to try it more.”  
  
Ryo chuckles. “Nothing against painting. It’s more against Satoshi-kun.”  
  
“But you like Ohno.”  
  
Ryo grins. “Not when he is alone with you.”  
  
Kame laughs and blushes at the same time when he hears these words. He knows Ryo doesn’t exactly mean it like that. He likes Ohno a lot, is actually even friends with him. But at the same time he does mean it, that he is jealous sometimes.  
  
“You know…” Kame wraps his arms around Ryo, kissing him heatedly. “…what I want the most now, don’t you?”  
  
“You want a session?” Ryo mumbles against Kame’s lips, his hands brushing over Kame’s sides, kissing him heatedly, before he settles in for Kame’s neck, making sure to leave a little mark there.  
  
“Yes, please. The full program. Make me feel good again…” There is a lot of pressure in Kame’s voice – he knows that himself, but Ryo is eager to take the challenge. If he doesn’t like a challenge, why should he be together with Kame after all?  
  
“You sure?” Ryo asks again, to make sure. “You really want it now.”  
  
“I don’t only want it, I _need_ it.”  
  
The word “need” is exactly what Ryo needs to hear, because he nods his head firmly, before he is back, kissing Kame. This time it’s more teasing, his tongue licking Kame’s lips, while he has already opened them, waiting for Ryo to kiss him properly. But Ryo takes his time, his teeth scratching over Kame’s bottom lip teasingly, kissing his cheek, jaw and neck, before moving back to Kame’s lips.  
  
Ryo has wrapped his arms around Kame’s waist now, pushing him back against the wall. His lips are sucking at Kame’s neck, leaving a clear mark there, while his hand wanders down Kame’s slender hips. They pause, moving up and down teasingly, before they are suddenly squeezing his butt. “I like your butt.”  
  
“What about my butt is likeable?” Kame wants to know. The way he asks it is almost innocent. And the smile he shows Ryo is sparkly and makes Ryo warm up in all possible places.  
  
Ryo digs his fingers into the soft skin of Kame’s butt, scratching it. Kame hisses slightly when Ryo uses his fingernails to scratch the sensitive skin. By the moan Kame gives him, he can tell that Ryo likes it. “Everything,” Ryo smiles. “It’s soft and round and bubbly and gropeable and cute.”  
  
“You sound like you want to eat it up,” Kame jokes.  
  
“Who knows, maybe that’s my plan?” Ryo tugs at Kame’s pants until they are pushed down, dangling around his ankles now. He grabs his butt cheeks, pulling them apart before he runs a finger over his hole. “Do you want me to pay some attention to it?”  
  
Kame’s voice is thick with arousal. “Yes.”  
  
“Yes, what?”  
  
“Yes please.”  
  
“Okay,” Ryo smirks, smacking Kame’s butt teasingly, before he pulls away. “Turn over,” he orders and Kame follows almost immediately. Palms resting against the wall to give him some balance. He bites down on his lips when he feels how Ryo is groping his butt again, his lips and teeth kissing and scratching it. His skin still feels incredibly sensitive and he gasps for air when he feels Ryo’s tongue brushing over his opening, licking and sucking at it. Kame’s legs are shivering, slowly giving in when Ryo pushes his tongue into his hole, sending a wave of lust through Kame’s body.  
  
Then Ryo suddenly pulls away.  
  
“What…” Kame turns around. “Why? It’s mean to stop in the middle of…this.”  
  
Ryo pulls one of his eyebrows up. “I believe,” he muses, eyes darkening slightly. “There is something else we need to do first.”  
  
Kame blinks, then he feels his cheeks heatening up in anticipation. “Oh.”  
  
“Yes, _oh_.” Ryo bends forward a bit, his lips brushing over Kame’s earlobe. “I want you to undress and wait for me. Bed. On your palms and knees.”  
  
  
  
  
Kame still wonders about how much it turns him on to be that exposed, but he has stopped wondering _why_ it feels so good. It just simply does.  
  
“So, tell me,” Ryo mumbles, stroking Kame’s back with his belt. “Why are we doing this?”  
  
“Well…” Kame pauses, wary about what to say. _Because I want it._ just sounds weird. _Because I need it_ , better.  
  
“Alright, let’s see: How long did you let me wait today?” Ryo’s voice is hoarse, all shades of implied wants and sensations in it.  
  
“I don’t know,” Kame stutters. “four hours?”  
  
“And then?”  
  
“Well, I kind of… yelled at you,” Kame answers warily.  
  
Ryo grins, secretly thinking that Kame is incredible cute. “And?”  
  
“I might have had a slight destructive attitude towards myself.”  
  
“You _might have had_ a _slight_ self-destructive attitude?” Ryo repeats, with a hint of disapproval.  
  
Kame shifts around a bit. “Yeah, okay, so maybe it wasn’t only slight. And maybe it wasn’t maybe.”  
  
“I think I need to teach you a lesson.” Ryo’s voice is low now, the slightly amused tone from before is gone and it sends goose-bumps over Kame’s skin. It wanders directly down to his cock, making it twitch in anticipation and nervousness. Anxiety is part of this game, the slight fear that he doesn’t know what is going to happen and how far they will go makes it even more exciting.  
  
“Yes, please.”  
  
“I want you to count,” Ryo demands.  
  
Kame nods his head before he rests it on his arms, his fingers playing with fringes of the blanket. The belt cracks down on Kame’s butt cheeks almost expectantly and he gasps a bit for air. It stings a lot more than Ryo’s hand does. “One,” he breathes out, remembering that Ryo wanted him to keep count.  
  
“Very good,” Ryo praises him.  
  
Ryo doesn’t go easy on him, doesn’t warm him up before he goes for the real thing. THIS is the real thing and it’s exactly the way Kame prefers it.  
  
Kame bites down on his lips when he feels the next swat, counting them as Ryo has asked from him. His skin feels hot and he has to fight the urge to reach back and protect his backside with his hands. “Seven,” he breaths out, squirming slightly. There has been a time once when Kame felt embarrassed to be in that position, afraid that his butt was too chubby for Ryo’s taste, rather soft and wobbly instead of tight and toned. But apparently Ryo loves exactly that, and whatever Ryo loves Kame can love too. So, his butt is pretty.  
  
Kame gasps when the eighth swat comes down to his butt, right there where his thighs start. It draws the first sob out of him. Ryo has realized that he was dozing off, so he changes the pace and force of his swats now, so that Kame won’t get used to it and actually feels it. And it works, because Kame freaking _feels_ it. Somewhere between the tenth and eleventh Kame breaths out an “I’m sorry”. It comes almost automatically, out of an instinct, but Kame means it. The twelfth lands on his upper thighs again, making him reach out, out of an instinct, his hands grasping his butt to soothe it from the stinging feeling. He realizes too late what he is doing here. Blushing, he pulls his hands away. “Sorry,” he says, more for the sake of being polite, than knowing it will help. Because Ryo won’t let it go.  
  
  
  
“Tsk,” Ryo clicks his tongue, his hand brushing over Kame’s butt for a moment. He smiles at the way Kame blushes slightly at the affection. He bends forward, kissing the younger man's shoulder blade. Then he is up again.  
  
“Stay there,” he orders. “No moving, no talking.”  
  
For a moment it’s all silent. Kame can only hear his own breathing, feeling how little sweat drops have formed on his forehead. Inside his stomach something is jumping up and down in anticipation. He is surprised when he suddenly feels Ryo’s hand brushing over his hair again - he hadn't heard him come back. Then suddenly there is something wrapped around his wrists. Kame blinks first, then he smirks. Naughty. He likes it. Ryo fixes the ties carefully, so that Kame’s hands won’t feel numb, before he fixes them on the bed rest. He does the same with his ankles, making it impossible for Kame to move or shift around too much.  
  
“Not fair,” he complains.  
  
He gasps when Ryo smacks his butt hard, making him jump – as much as his restraints allow him to. His flesh heats up almost immediately again. The slight break they have taken making his skin even more sensitive. “I told you: No talking.”  
  
Kame is about to answer with a _Sorry_ when he remembers that this would mean breaking the rules again. So he only nods. Ryo smacks his butt again, but this time his hand remains there, kneading the sensitive skin teasingly. It draws a moan from Kame, making him realize how turned on he actually is. Ryo merely chuckles before he pushes his butt cheeks apart. His wet finger circles around Kame’s hole, slicking it up, before pushing into it. He doesn’t stretch Kame a lot though, considering the work he has done with his tongue before. Kame bites down into his pillow when Ryo presses a vibrator against his opening, and moans when he switches it on, brushing it over Kame’s butt before he moves back, teasing his opening with it. Then he pushes it in carefully, slowly, not to hurt Kame.  
  
“I think,” Ryo muses. “We have something to finish, don’t we?”  
  
Ryo likes to ask questions like that and make Kame agree and interact with him. Kame nods his head firmly, some strands of hair falling over his forehead. He throws his head back though when Ryo switches on the vibrator, an almost desperate moan escaping his lips.  
  
Kame tries his best to stay silent and composed… and cool, but when Ryo starts spanking him again, he can’t keep it. The vibrator inside him is moving against his spot whenever he tenses his muscles. It makes him feel every blow – and with it the pain and the arousal are growing. Ryo has always been good with this – doing sweet things to him, while at the same time using a whip.  
  
“I want you to count again, will you?” Ryo’s fingers play with the vibrator when he is asking, drawing circles with it inside of Kame. The sounds that escape Kame’s lips are something between desperate and longing. He can feel how hard he already is, makes him wonder how long it will take until Ryo will let him come.  
  
These thoughts are blown away with the next blows. Kame buries his head in the pillow, moaning and whining, while he is counting from smack to smack, up to twenty-five. Then Ryo stops.  
  
Kame needs a moment to gather his senses and grasp what’s happening now. The next thing he knows is that his restraints are suddenly loosened and his legs can move freely. Ryo turns him over so that he is lying on his back now, his hands still tied to the bed frame.  
  
“Good boy, you’ve been wonderful, taking this.” Ryo whispers, kissing Kame’s cheek. “You may talk again.”  
  
“Ryo…” Kame can feel how wet his own face is even without touching it. It makes him wonder if he has cried or if it’s only sweat.  
  
Ryo pulls away from Kame, sitting down on the chair next to the bed, drawing a whine from Kame because at the loss of contact. “I want you to tell me what you want. Voice it for me!”  
  
Kame’s blush increases. He is still feeling so embarrassed with _talking_ , but at this point he is already so aroused that it almost hurts. And he needs to do something when he wants to come. “The vibrator,” he rasps out. “Fuck me with it.”  
  
“Fine,” Ryo nods his head, moving towards Kame again. He starts moving the vibrator now, making slow and teasing movements first. Meanwhile his other hand wanders down to Kame’s cock, stroking it slowly, but when he sees how Kame is getting hard for real, he shakes his head. “Not yet,” he smirks. “I can’t let you come yet.”  
  
“No, please, Ryo,” Kame whines. “Let me come.”  
  
“Not yet,” Ryo repeats calmly, before he is placing a cock ring around his cock. “It will only spoil the fun.” He bends forward to kiss Kame hungrily before he can complain or whine. It works, because Kame gets engulfed in it immediately… until Ryo starts moving the vibrator again, faster this time, angling for his spot immediately.  
  
Then Ryo stops. Kame can see how he is getting rid of his clothes now, tossing them to the side, before he kneels down next to Kame. “Kazuya,” Ryo’s hands move over Kame’s chest now. “Prepare me.”  
  
“Yes,” Kame moves his head and body to the side a bit, so that he can reach Ryo’s cock, his tongue sliding over it. He is fascinated by the moan it draws from Ryo, so he repeats it. “If you continue teasing me too much,” Ryo chuckles. “It might just come back to you.”  
  
Kame wonders if this is a promise now, so he decides to go for it, teasing Ryo’s cock with his tongue and lips, but not sucking at it for real. He moans in surprise though when Ryo switches on the vibrator again, before his hands move over Kame’s chest. The moment he reaches one of his nipples, he starts pinching and squeezing it. He changes his position a bit, so that Kame can still reach his cock, while Ryo can move his lips and hands freely over the younger’s body. Ryo sucks at Kame’s nipples now, biting them slightly, while he continues pinching them. Kame moans at the feeling, he can sense how his nipples are getting harder and more sensitive. It hurts in an almost too pleasurable way. He can’t help but moan and sigh in bliss.  
  
Ryo draws back from him, placing a kiss on his lips. “What now, Kazuya, what do you want me to do?”  
  
“Anything, Ryo, whatever you want,” Kame whispers, his voice dripping with sex. “I just want you to fuck me.”  
  
“I can do that, but first,” Ryo smiles. “I’m going to do something fun for you.” He is away out of a sudden and before Kame can even wonder where he went to, he is back. A bowl in his hands. Kame squeals and giggles when an ice-cube drops down on his chest.  
  
“That’s my reward!?” he squeals.  
  
Ryo smirks. “Who said that I’m going to reward you? I said it’s something _fun_ , babe, not a reward. Or,” he moves the ice-cube over Kame’s chest, circling it around his nipples. “Do you feel like you deserve a reward?”  
  
Kame breathes in sharply when the ice-cube moves over his nipples. “Don’t know,” he rasps out. “Reward or not, isn’t it the same?”  
  
Ryo has to laugh at that, angling for a new ice-cube and putting it into his mouth before he bends forward to kiss Kame. It’s a cold and wet kiss, but it makes Kame feel even hotter than before. His tongue swirls around the cube inside their mouths, pushing it back to Ryo, just to get it pushed back at him. “You are so naughty, Kazu, but I like that.”  
  
“You do?”  
  
“Yes, I do.” Ryo moves away from Kame’s lips, a fond smile on his lips. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” Kame answers and it’s not cheesy at all. It never is. He hates cheesy and so does Ryo.  
  
“Good, just wanted to check,” Ryo jokes. Then he bends down all of a sudden, his lips wrapped around Kame’s cock. The latter almost cries at that. He doesn’t know when Ryo has put another ice-cube into his mouth, but he can feel it around his heated flesh. Kame arches his back, tugging at his restraints. Ryo’s lips and tongue feel so good against his cock, the cold of the ice-cube is just making it more arousing instead of cooling him down. “Please, Ryo, let me come! Fuck me!”  
  
Ryo doesn’t answer to that, but Kame can feel how he suddenly pulls the vibrator out of him. It feels empty but just for a moment, then Ryo’s cock is suddenly inside him, pushing into him roughly. Ryo flashes him a warm smile, kissing him once more, before he removes the cock ring.  
  
“Ryo,” Kame closes his eyes. It suddenly feels like he is floating away. He can hear Ryo’s panting, he can feel his breath against his neck. There still is the cold feeling from the ice-cubes in his mouth and on his chest, and overall the feeling of Ryo moving inside him. But it’s almost blurred. Kame shivers, curling his toes and fingers. He arches his back, wrapping his legs around Ryo’s hips to have something to hold on to. Then he comes. It’s like a white flash floating through him and he is not sure if he has ever come like that – but then, he says that quite often when he and Ryo are having sex like this. It always feels great.  
  
  
  
  
“You okay?”  
  
Kame blinks in surprise when he hears Ryo’s voice. His arms are free from the ties and Ryo is lying next to him. He turns over a bit so that he can face Ryo. “Not fine, I’m feeling great.”  
  
“Good,” Ryo smiles happily, pecking Kame’s nose. “So, shower.”  
  
“What about you?” Kame wants to know.  
  
“I already showered.” Ryo places a kiss on his temples, before he takes Kame’s hand and pulls him up. Kame smiles thankfully when Ryo helps him, his legs are still feeling wobbly and all in all he is just so tired.  
  
When Kame returns from the bath he is surprised (or maybe not so much surprised) that Ryo has cleaned up, even changed their sheets. Now he lies there on the bed, waiting for him to join. Kame feels all warm and happy when he does so, snuggling up to Ryo.  
  
“So,” Ryo muses. “How about the reward you wanted so badly?”  
  
“Eh?” Kame blushes slightly. “I don’t need one.”  
  
“Now, don’t be a proud prick,” Ryo jokes. “That’s my job. Yours is to be all fluffy and cute.”  
  
“One hour ago you said something else though,” Kame giggles.  
  
“Well, sex is always an exceptional circumstance.”  
  
“Does that mean I’m your exceptional circumstance?” Kame wants to know, smiling when Ryo’s fingers touch his forehead and brush away his sweaty hair.  
  
“Pretty much, yes, in a good way.”  
  
“Great,” Kame grins happily. “So, I get a reward?”  
  
“Yes,” Ryo smiles. “Turn over.”  
  
“Eh? Gonna spank me again!?”  
  
“No, you couldn’t take any more.” It sounds soft, not teasing, still Kame feels like he needs to defend his pride, but Ryo shakes his head before he can do so. “Don’t be a brat now.”  
  
Kame blushes slight. “Sorry. Okay, I’ll be good.”  
  
“Great,” Ryo smirks. “And now…”  
  
“Understood, I’ll turn over.” Kame rolls on his stomach, resting his head on his arms tiredly. He can see some marks from the ties on his wrists. Apparently Ryo see it too, because he takes one of his hands, rubbing its wrist. It sends a comfortable shiver through Kame’s body when he does so.  
  
The next thing that happens is another shiver that runs through his body, caused by a cold, wet… ice-cube, dropping down on his back. “Ryo~” Kame squeals. “Not fair. You said reward!”  
  
Ryo chuckles. “Patience has never been your strong point.”  
  
“And neither is it yours,” Kame shoots back.  
  
“Cheeky,” Ryo grins, squeezing Kame’s butt so that the latter jumps slightly.  
  
“Ouch,” he complains reproachfully. His skin feels sensitive, not only because of the previous spanking but also because of the hot shower. Kame knows pretty much that he can be whiny and bitchy as much as he wants now. And he loves being whiny once they finish one of their sessions. He smiles when Ryo places a kiss on neck. He’s always paying extra attention to Kame during their after-play and Kame basically loves attention.  
  
“So,” Ryo smiles. “What I originally wanted to do, is this.” He moves the ice-cube down to Kame’s butt, soothing the sore and red skin with it. Kame sighs at the feeling, it’s warming him up from inside. Then he can smell a scent of lavender, coming from Ryo’s massage oil.  
  
It almost stings first but soon a feeling of warmth and tiredness overwhelms Kame. It feels so good. Kame sighs contently, snuggling into the soft pillow and letting Ryo spoil him.  
  
This here, the relationship they are having and what they are doing in bed, might not be perfect for someone else, but for them it is. For Kame it is what he has wished for. And for the first time in his life it feels like he actually is at home.


End file.
